This invention relates to a storage unit or bag, and more particularly, to plastic storage bags of the type for retaining textile products of various kinds and types, having a lockable zipper for preventing unintended access to the inside of the bag.
As is well known, large clear and flexible plastic bags are used to enclose bedspreads, sheets and other similar textile products when sold in retail department and boutique stores. These types of plastic bags are conventionally closed by a zipper or zipper mechanism of a conventional type.
One problem with selling bedspreads and other similar textile items in large clear plastic bags is that shoppers often hide small, unsold items in the bags in order to pilfer them.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bag or other type of storage unit which overcomes the above disadvantage.